


Manhattan Moonlight

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy





	Manhattan Moonlight

Tim shivered and pulled the blanket around him. He glanced over at his lover and couldn’t help be amazed at how Danny could be sitting there in just his shirt when Tim was wearing his jacket, Danny’s overcoat and a blanket.

"You’re not still cold are you?" Danny laughed, stretching out on the blanket that they had spread over the grass. "It’s beautiful weather."

"It’s winter, Danny," Tim pointed out. "I don’t think it even gets this cold in winter in Miami."

Danny was still chuckling to himself as he turned on his side and looked up at Tim. "This is proof that you’ve been living in Miami too long, my friend."

"Or," Tim argued, "the fact that you’re used to the climate up here could be proof that you’ve been living in New York too long." He shivered violently and groaned in frustration.

Danny frowned at the annoyance he could sense coming from the other CSI. "We could go back to my place if you wanted?" he suggested, moving so that he could rest his head in Tim’s lap.

Tim shook his head, running his hand through Danny’s blond hair. "I’m okay," he whispered. "We came out here to see the sunset and we will. I’ll get used to the weather."

Danny grinned and curled closer to Tim, offering the other man body heat whilst they watched the sunset below the Manhattan skyline.


End file.
